Marth
|caption = Marth, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |universe = |debut = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light (1990) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Human |gender = Male |alignment = Good |creator = Shouzou Kaga |japanese = Hikaru Midorikawa |english = Yuri Lowenthal (2015 - present) |company = Nintendo }} Marth ( ) is a video game character who appears in Nintendo's ''Fire Emblem'' series of games. He rose to prominence when he appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee alongside Roy. This sparked western interest in the Fire Emblem series, which led to Nintendo releasing the subsequent Fire Emblem games internationally. Character description Marth is the prince of Altea and the main character of the first Fire Emblem game, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. He also stars in its sequel, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, as well as the remakes of both games, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. In the first game, hundreds of years had passed since Medeus was slain in Archanea. Once Medeus is resurrected, he rebuilds his land of Dohlr, ready to invade Archanea once again. After an attack from Dohlr, Marth is forced into exile within the island nation of Talys, home of his childhood friend, the princess Caeda. His father, Cornelius, is killed due to a betrayal by his ally Jiol, King of Gra, and Gharnef, an evil Pontifex and a devout follower of Medeus. The Falchion is taken by Gharnef, and Marth's elder sister Elice is taken hostage. With the help of Caeda, Hardin of Aurelis, Princess Minerva of Macedon, and others, Marth embarks on a quest to defeat Medeus, reclaim the kingdom of Altea, and rescue his sister. Marth meets Nyna, the princess of Archanea — the most prominent kingdom — who gives him the country's national treasure, the Fire Emblem. After Gharnef is defeated by one of Marth's allies, Marth obtains Falchion which he uses to defeat Medeus. Afterwards, he proposes to Caeda, and eventually is hailed as the Hero-King of Archanean legend. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Marth appears in Super Smash Flash 2 with his sprite design based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, while his hair is modeled after its appearance in Fire Emblem: Awakening. His moveset is taken directly from Brawl. He is ranked 3rd of A+ tier on the current tier list. Trivia *Despite debuting as a fighter in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Marth is absent from the first Super Smash Flash (which is based on Melee). This was due to him not having any available sprites online at the time the game was being created. Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Ness, Falco, Peach, and Bowser are also absent for the same reasons. *Marth is the one of four fighters in Super Smash Flash 2 to be voiced in Japanese, the others being , , and . Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo